


Beauty

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi thinks Nishinoya is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

“You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me.” Asahi whispered in a low tone as he admired the sight of Nishinoya laid out on the bed. Nishinoya’s legs were spread as wide as they would go, his erect dick dribbled precum over his stomach and on the inside of his right thigh. His wrists were handcuffed over his head and a black blindfold darkened the world around him.

Asahi lifted Nishinoya’s leg by the ankle and licked up from the edge of his hole, across his thigh toward his knee. Nishinoya let out a whimpering moan, his body shuddered and he swore, “S-shit, Asahi…”

“Yes, Yuu..?” Asahi leaned forward, one hand gracefully grabbing onto the smaller man’s throbbing dick, the other hand combing through Nishinoya sweat damp hair, “What do need, my beautiful guardian deity?”

“Blindfold...I don’t-- don’t…” Nishinoya stammered in between breaths. Asahi yanked down the blindfold with his free hand, and stared at his boyfriend’s watering eyes as he awaited a command, “Asahi...I need you inside, please -- Asahi!”

Asahi kissed Nishinoya deeply and let go of his dick only to grab his own so that he may began to insert it into his boyfriend. Nishinoya ripped his lips away from Asahi’s, he breathed in sharply as he felt Asahi’s thick penis descending into him. 

“Asahi...oh, Asahi --” Nishinoya moaned, he shut his eyes tightly and the tears spilled out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, but this time, it's my favorite ship!!! 
> 
> Hey, thanks everyone for stopping by and reading, you all are the best!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
